Perfect To Me
by Rosaline O. Porshe
Summary: You can come with me. Rachel had murmured on their last alone night together before she was to leave. I can't. Blaine had said, the warm air suddenly turning cold. I can't keep doing this, Blaine, She said bitterly. Rachel is leaving. Blaine has to choose
1. Pretty Pretty Please

This literally JUST popped into my head. I hope you like it! Short, Raine future fic.

I Own EVERYTHING!

Wouldn't that be nice? But seriously folks, I own nothing, and you know what? It sucks. Enjoy! -Rosaline

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry had never been sadder.<p>

College had flown by, her relationship with Finn fading into something more sibling-like, Kurt and her remaining best friends, watching Blaine make him happier than Rachel had ever seen Kurt. That's why they never told.

Something had changed in Blaine once they had moved to New York. The four friends had rented an apartment together not far from NYU where they were to attend. All Blaine knew was that he loved Kurt. But he also loved Rachel.

And thus their affair had begun. They just were drawn to each other. Blaine knew he was leading Rachel on, especially after Finn and Rachel had broken up. Rachel had realized Blaine and her were it. They were the endgame. Meant to be. Whatever you wanted to call it. But leaving Kurt scared the hell out of Blaine, he was his best friend. But leaving Rachel scared the hell out of him as well. She was everything. Blaine always assumed Rachel would be there. He would have time.

But they graduated, and Rachel was moving to California to star in an upcoming movie musical. They both recalled their last conversation, the most painful one they had ever had. Worse than all of their petty and meaningful fights combined.

_"You can come with me." Rachel had murmured on their last alone night together before she was to leave._

_"I can't." Blaine had said, the warm air suddenly turning cold._

_"I can't keep doing this, Blaine," She said bitterly, getting up and putting her clothes on. "When I leave, it's over. I love you Blaine. You're it for me, and I know you feel the same way. But you're too scared take the chance. And I'm done."_

_"Rachel," Blaine had pleaded, sitting up, trying to grasp Rachel's hand which she had pulled away harshly opening the door of the motel._

_"Blaine, I love you. But I'm done. We're done. Goodbye."_

_Then she was gone. And Blaine had just let her leave._

And now they were here, at the airport, Rachel crying and saying goodbye.

She hugged Kurt first, promising to call for fashion advice, kissing him on the cheek.

Finn was next. She hugged him tightly, Finn whispering, "You'll always be my star, but Blaine, he's your biggest fan."

Rachel pulled away, Finn just shrugging. He was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for.

Next was Blaine. They stared at each other, eyes brimming with unshed tears over the demise of their relationship. Rachel picked his hands up in hers gingerly, whispering, "Goodbye."

Rachel picked up her bags and began to walk away when she heard, "Rachel."

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly, seeing her name lingering on his lips, tears falling. Rachel dropped her bags and began to walk, no, run to Blaine jumping into his arms and kissing him more passionately than she had ever kissed anyone. Kurt gasped, and Finn smiled.

When they parted, all Blaine said was, "Goodbye is not an option with you."

"Come with me." Rachel cried.

"The fact you think you even need to ask is laughable, Miss Berry." Blaine joked putting her down and kissing her again.

Rachel murmured the lyrics to their song under breath, "Pretty pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like you're less than, less than perfect,"

Blaine finishing, "Pretty pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you are nothing, you are perfect, to me."

Kurt's eyes were welling with tears. Rachel turned to him and was about to apologize but Kurt held up his hand adamantly saying, "I think I always knew. For being such fantastic actors, you two suck at hiding your feelings."

"You guys are going to miss your flight." Finn said. Rachel and Blaine looked at each other and smiled. It was time to set out on a new adventure together.

They bought an extra ticket, Blaine saying he would send for his things and boarded the plane together. Like it should have been all along, keeping in mind that no matter what, through fire and brimstone, no matter how they felt, they were perfect to each other.

* * *

><p>Read and Review please! I hope you like it! -Rosaline<p> 


	2. AN! Important! Please Read!

I have a few ideas for new stories and I want to run it by you, so tell me what you would think about the following (heads up, there are quite a few coming your way):

Slicing My Heart: Blaine decides he is not gay and begins dating Rachel. Blaine makes Rachel happier and makes her forget about her problem; the piece of glass she slices into her arm every night. A love story with a painful twist.

I Do…: Learren Chapter fiction; the events that follow Lea and Darren as they wade through the end of Glee, and the best relationship the other has ever had. Each other.

Just Haven't Met You Yet: Blaine meets Rachel in a coffee shop and falls in love, only to find out she already has a boyfriend. But Blaine can be patient. Only, how long can he wait for the girl of his dreams? In which Blaine is straight (just to make things easier).

The Only Exception: Rachel is the Italian princess visiting California for a week before she is to be wed to Prince Jonathan of England. What happens when she falls in love with the wonderful Blaine Anderson of America? How can she still wed Jonathan when she is in love with a man on the other side of the world?

So there you have it, four stories which I have all completely outlined. Thoughts? With SMH disregard events of season two after BIOTA and JHMYY, disregard events of season two completely, it is a usage of the characters and the Glee world.

Thank you to all who read my stories! Please review and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, tell me your thoughts for these Raine fictions! It would be a huge help! :) Love, Rosaline*

And I promise to update soon! I've just been very busy! Thank you! Love ya! :)


End file.
